Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-132221 discloses one example of an inkjet recording apparatus provided with refillable ink tanks. A user injects ink from an ink bottle into an ink chamber through an inlet opening formed in the ink tank. The inkjet recording apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-132221 is also configured to prompt the user to indicate whether ink has been supplied into the ink chamber when inferring that an ink chamber was refilled with ink. If the user performs an operation to indicate that the ink chamber was refilled, the inkjet recording apparatus initializes a count value indicative of a residual ink quantity.